


Four Houses and One Love

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1941, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Pevensie Siblings found out that they were actually wizards and witches and their new life was about to begin in the Wizarding World and at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Peter didn't know that he'd also find the love of his life.- Set after Prince Caspian (movies) -
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue (1941)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally just for my friend and I to fangirl over Peter cause we had such a massive crush on him. But all crushes come and go so I decided to change it up a bit and post it on here. 
> 
> This work has officially been abandoned, by the way but enjoy anyways.

The Pevensie siblings aboarded the train and found a compartment to sit in. Lucy noticed Peter had a sad, far away look in his eyes but he was trying to hide it. She sighed and interwined her fingers in her lap. "If we ever go back to Narnia, it won't be the same without Peter or Susan," she thought. Turning to look at Peter again, who had his eyes shut, his head against his arm and a few seconds away from sleep. She gave a sad smile towards him and turned to look at Susan who was sitting beside her. 

Susan was reading a fiction book (Lucy didn't think it was fiction) that she found lying on a bench. It was about a magical boarding school for witches and wizards who receive an acceptance letter at the age of eleven. The book stated that the current headmaster was Armando Dippet and the deputy headmaster was Albus Dumbledore. Susan looked up from her book and gave a warm smile to Lucy, "what are you thinking about?" She asked quietly, to not disturb Peter and apparently Edmund as well, who was dozing off next to him. Lucy avoided Susan's eyes but looked back when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "You can tell me," Susan said gently. (maybe that was why she was called 'Queen Susan the Gentle') Lucy laid her head on Susan's shoulder and a few moments later she finally answered. 

"I'm just... I.. I am just upset that," a few tears blurred her vision and Lucy took a few deep breaths before she answered again. "I'm upset that you and Pete won't be going back to Narnia. It won't be the same. To make things worse, I saw how.. how sad he was, how sad Peter was," Lucy finally got out, with a choked sob at the end. Susan hugged Lucy close and wiped her tears away, she noticed that a few droplets were also sliding down her own face. 

"Don't threat Lu, Narnia will always be our home no matter what. Just because we aren't going to be physically there anymore, doesn't mean we aren't going to be mentally there either," Susan said wisely. She picked up the book and opened it in front of them, inside there was a picture of four crests. "You know how you said that this book was not fiction?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well, you just might be right."

Lucy smiled and looked up at Susan with a cheeky grin. "Does that mean I am smarter than you now?" She asked and Susan chuckled, but the chuckle quickly died down when she heard the train terminate, signalling that this was their stop. 

The joyful smiles on the sisters' faces were forgotten as they stood up from their seats. Susan shook Peter and Edmund and told them forcefully to "get your sleepy arses up" and she and Lucy headed off the train. 

A few minutes later Peter and Edmund arrived with messy hair, making it obvious that they just woke up. Susan scolded them and told them to fix their hair while she and Lucy took the lead and walked in front. Peter ran his hands through his soft hair, making it look like he brushed it a thousand times. The tiniest bit of light from the sun hit his golden hair suddenly, resulting in a beautiful glow which caused a few eyes to stare. Alas, dear Peter wasn't aware of how prepossessing this made him look and moved away from the spot faster than you could blink and the people turned back to what they were doing, but their eyes still lingered for a bit because of still how pulchritudinous Peter looked even when the sun did not shine on him. 

Edmund's midnight jet black coal hair wasn't nearly as messy as his big brother's so a quick hand was all it needed to be tamed. He noticed that Peter still had a few strands out of place and an all too familiar smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Pete, you've got a few strands out of place," Edmund said casually. Peter looked confused for a second and smoothed his hair one last time but completely missed the strands. Edmund shook his head in what he hoped was a convincing manner. 

"Let me do it for you," he finally said. He stretched his arm out and was shocked by how sleek his brother's hair was compared to his own. Edmund batted an eyelash and instead of smoothing Peter's hair like he promised, he instead ruffled it and it was back to how it looked when he woke up, all the hard work wasted. 

Edmund burst out laughing which attracted a few stares including Susan and Lucy. A surprised expression appeared on the high king's face before he fully recovered and resulted in chasing after his younger brother. Susan rolled her eyes and gave "I'm done with them" expression to Lucy who didn't quite return it as she was also in hysterics from Edmund's little prank. 

Susan sighed and shook her head but a small smile appeared on her face that wasn't missed by Lucy.


	2. The Mysterious Man

The siblings walked to school properly after the excitement calmed down. Susan was still at front, looking behind occasionally to make sure that nobody was doing anything imbecile. 

They finally arrived at school and were about to part ways when Peter told them to stop. "What ever is wrong, Peter? We are going to be late." Susan said irritably. It seemed that Peter was too intrigued to answer. He was looking at two men who were conversing about something. One of them noticed and shouted, "Oi! Mind your own business, kid!" The other one gave Peter a calm smile and his eyes seemed to twinkle in an unusual way. Peter started walking again and said in a low voice, "I heard them talking about something."

Edmund's eyebrows shot up and was peeked with curiosity. A grin spread across his face, "what were they talking about?" Lucy was also curious and she nodded at Peter to elaborate. Peter shook his head, "not here. This is a very private matter and we must discuss it somewhere else." Susan grabbed Lucy's hand, "tell us after, we have to go now," she said, while walking away with Lucy, or rather, jogging. Edmund turned back to Peter and smiled encouragingly to go on when the girls were out of sight. His smile fell when he was met with Peter's retreating form going inside the school where there were a bunch of people. "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me about what you heard?" Edmund asked, catching up. Peter glared at him and Edmund put up his hands in surrender. "If I say no you'll just keep pestering me." 

Edmund smiled proudly, "that's right," he said, with his nose in the air. Peter rolled his eyes and grasped Edmund's arm, pulling him into a deserted corridor. Peter double checked to make sure absolutely no one was there and started telling Edmund about what he heard. Edmund's faciel expressions changed multiple times and it was rather quite amusing if not for the circumstances. 

"How can you be so sure, Peter?" Edmund asked after Peter finished explaining. Peter shrugged and turned away, "I have a very unerring feeling," he said and he walked to his first class leaving Edmund alone in the corridor with his thoughts. 

_

School ended and the Pevensie siblings met up at the front of the school. Susan asked Peter about what he wanted to tell them before and Peter told them the same thing he told Edmund. Lucy grinned widely but wasn't surprised and Susan looked perfectly nonchalant. 

Edmund was about to ask how they were so sure again but was suddenly interrupted by a man approaching them. He was wearing an odd maroon coloured suit and had a pretty long beard. People were staring at him while he passed but he didn't seem bothered at all. Peter looked up and suddenly noticed the man, he was the one with the twinkly eyes. 

"Hello, dear children," the man said with a soft smile. "We are usually not late with the letters but it seemed yours never arrived."

"What letters, sir?" Asked Lucy with a knowing look on her face. 

"I am quite sure you know what I am talking about, Lucy," The man replied. Edmund stepped forward protectively, "how do you know her name?" He asked quite rudely but the man didn't seem to mind at all. "If I didn't know your names, how would I address you?" The man said. He took four letters out of his breast pocket, handing one to each of them. Peter opened his letter slowly and noticed a crest on the very top of the letter, the crest had four animals on it. A lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger. He started reading it out loud.  
__________________________________  
"Dear Mr. Pevensie,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Armando Dippet"

__________________________________

The siblings eyes were wide and they gaped at the man. Susan was the first to recover and she voiced their thoughts, "this school is actually real? I mean, I knew that the book wasn't fiction but I wasn't expecting it to actually, actually be real. Are you Headmaster Dippet?" The man shook his head and gave another one of his small smiles and this time his eyes twinkled with amusement. He suddenly, out of nowhere, reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a sherbet lemon. He offered them some but they politely declined and waited for the man to finally reveal his identity. 

After a long awkward silence of the man just sucking on his sweet, he paused and licked his lips while making eye contact with all of them. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."


	3. Hello, Hogwarts!

Peter, Susan and Edmund looked out of the window of their compartment but it was quite different this time. Firstly, Lucy was not with them because she had not reached the age of 11 yet. She was being looked after by a kind lady Professor Dumbledore told them about. Secondly, they weren't riding on a train to their boring school, they were riding on a train to a magical school for young witches and wizards. They already picked up all the equipment they needed, (accompanied by Professor Dumbledore) using wizard money called Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

Susan was currently reading a book called 'Hogwarts: A History' to get more knowledge about this amazing school. Her eyes were scanning the words frantically while a smile was forming on her face. Peter and Edmund were talking about the houses and which ones they'll get put into. 

"So let's see, Gryffindor are the brave ones," Peter said. "Slytherin are the cunning ones," Edmund continued. Susan looked up from her book, "Ravenclaw are the smart ones," she said and went straight back to reading. "What are Hufflepuffs then?" Edmund asked.

Peter shrugged and turned to Susan. "They're the kind ones," she replied for them. 

"I will probably be sorted into Ravenclaw, I am very smart," Edmund said proudly, while sticking his nose in the air. "I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff, I am quite kind," Peter said with a small smile. Susan shrugged, "I don't mind which house I get sorted into." 

After an hour of conversing some more, the three decided to change into their uniform robes. Edmund thought he looked quite grown up wearing them and started strutting around the compartment like a model. Peter rolled his eyes and stuck out his foot while Edmund continued strutting and there was a loud 'oof' heard when Edmund hit the floor. Susan started laughing and shaking her head wishing Lucy was here to see this. 

A few moments later, someone poked their head into their compartment. It was a girl with red hair and freckles who looked about a year older than Peter. She had a badge pinned to her robes that said 'Prefect' and a scarlet and gold tie. 

"We've arrived at Hogwarts, please collect your things and leave the train." She said sternly but not unkindly. The children collected their things and exited the train, the dark sky greeting them. An old man was calling out, "first years over here!" And the children went to join him. 

The old man stopped when he saw Peter and Susan. "Oi! Aren't you supposed to be on the carriages?" He asked harshly. "No. We for some reason got our letters late, sir," Peter explained. 

The old man rolled his eyes and led them to some boats on a huge lake. All the first years including Peter and Susan, soon started sailing across. Peter felt very uncomfortable sitting amongst all the eleven year olds but the thought soon disappeared when he saw the beauteous castle that appeared behind the clouds and let me tell you, it really was amazing. 

-

They all entered the castle and were greeted by none other than, Professor Dumbledore. He smiled warmly at them and started explaining how there were four houses and how you could earn points and lose them. Peter zoned out for a bit but snapped back to reality when he heard his name. "You might be wondering why Mr and Miss Pevensie are with you first years but it seems that their letter arrived late. Don't threat though because you will soon catch up with your year because I can see how very intelligent you two are." The Deputy Headmaster said while the twinkle appeared in his eyes again. 

Professor Dumbledore led them into a huge hall where everyone was sitting. There were four tables for four houses and the siblings gasped when they saw the breathtaking ceiling. It looked like the beautiful night sky. They stopped at the front of the room and Peter felt very self conscious because he was the tallest. 

The Professor placed a ragged old hat on a stool and it started singing. The song was about all the different traits of each house and Peter's heart started jumping from excitement when it was finished. Professor Dumbledore started calling out names in alphabetical order and people started getting sorted. Peter could feel himself squirming when he heard Edmund's name. 

"Pevensie, Edmund"

He looked at his little brother and saw that he was practically frozen on the spot and gave him a little push of encouragement. That seemed to do it because Edmund turned towards him and smiled before walking up and sitting on the stool, Professor Dumbledore placing the hat on his head which covered his eyes but Edmund didn't bother to shove it back up.

It took a few minutes before the hat called out, 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Most of the Slytherin table cheered and clapped and Edmund made his way to sit down but stopped when he noticed he was still wearing the hat. He took it off while blushing and gave it to the smiling Professor. 

Peter chuckled and shook his head but that quickly died down when he heard his name.

"Pevensie, Peter"


	4. Tutors

Peter gulped and slowly made his way to the stool. He sat down and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. Suddenly, a voice spoke in Peter's head.

'Why hello there, aren't you quite old to be sorted?'

"Umm... Yes, but my letter arrived late."

'Oh of course. These things seem to happen once in a while. Now let's see, oh yes.. I see a lot of bravery and loyalty in you. What house are you willing to get?'

"I don't really mind any house."

'Very well, then.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Professor removed the hat from Peter's head and Peter got up. One step at a time, he made his way to the Gryffindor table where he suddenly realised that there were a lot of red heads. He sat down at the table gracefully and was greeted by a boy with jet black messy hair. 

"How do you do? My name is Fleamont Potter," The boy greeted and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Peter politely took it and introduced himself as well. A majority of the red heads said hello to him and Peter caught that their last names were 'Weasley.' They all turned back to the sorting where Susan was getting sorted now.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Susan got off the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table. She caught Peter's eye and gave a warm smile. Peter returned it and nodded. He saw her sit next to a girl with brown hair and they were chatting quietly now. Peter watched as the rest of the first years got sorted. The sorting ended and a whole bunch of food appeared out of nowhere and some people, who Peter assumed were also not from here gasped. Peter looked at the food curiously and raised an eyebrow, Fleamont apparently noticed because he started laughing a little. 

"It's all right, the food here is all safe and I promise there is no poison," he said while still chuckling. Peter started piling his plate with food when he realised how hungry he was. 

He took a sample of the Shepherd's pie, he was mesmerised. It tasted exactly like the Shepherd's pie his mother use to make but only better and far tastier. A few moments later, his plate was empty and his stomach was full. 

Headmaster Dippet stood up as all the food disappeared. He started to speak and told them all about things that I would go into more detail but you'd probably start getting bored. Dippet ended his speech and sat down as everyone started to get up. 

"Hey Peter, follow me. I'll show you where the Gryffindor common room is because I saw your discomfort when you were standing among the first years," Fleamont said and Peter sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, I am very appreciative," Peter said. He suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned around and was met by a pair of dazzling blue eyes. "I'm quite sorry, Mr. Potter but I will have to take Mr. Pevensie to my office before he can start his stay here," Dumbledore said.

Fleamont nodded politely and told Dumbledore it was okay and greeted them goodbye before he left for the common room. Peter followed Dumbledore and a few minutes later, Susan started following as well. "What do you think this is about?" Susan asked. Peter shrugged, "I don't know, you're the one in the 'smart' house," Peter said cheekily. Susan rolled her eyes and started walking faster so she was nearly at the same stride as Dumbledore.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small office. They stepped inside as Dumbledore opened the door. The room had a fireplace as well as red squashy arm chairs. The mahogany desk though, gleamed against the soft light. Peter and Susan sat down in the arm chairs and Peter noticed that Edmund wasn't with them. Dumbledore sat behind the desk and clasped his hands together over it and looked at them through his half-moon spectacles, his auburn hair looking like a fiery red in the light of the fire. 

"Since you two did not start Hogwarts straight from your first year, you will need to catch up. Headmaster Dippet has told me to assign you some tutors and I have the perfect students." 

He looked at Susan, "Miss Pevensie, I have assigned you two students and Mr. Pevensie, I have assigned you one," Dumbledore said, fixing his spectacles on his broken nose which Peter wondered how he broke. "How come, may I ask?" Susan said. Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his head. "Mr. Pevensie's tutor is, may I say, very intelligent and I'm sure he can manage to catch you up very easily," Dumbledore said, indicating Peter. 

Susan looked surprised by the prospect of a student that intelligent. Peter snorted internally, what a know-it-all, no wonder she got sorted into Ravenclaw. He shook his head when he noticed that Dumbledore was speaking again. "The two students will meet you both in the library tomorrow morning, 5am sharp." 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Professor but shan't we know the student's names if they will be tutoring us?" Asked Susan politely and Peter nodded. 

Dumbledore didn't look fazed at all at getting interrupted and just nodded, "of course. Miss Pevensie the two lovely witches that will be tutoring you are Miss Flora Branch and Miss Matilda Spoon." Dumbledore turned his head towards Peter, "Mr. Pevensie the student that will be tutoring you is-" Dumbledore paused for a second to cough and apologised.

"The student that will be tutoring you is Mr. Tom Riddle."


	5. The Mysterious Boy

Peter got up and stretched. He looked at the time and noticed that it was 4:30am and sighed in relief, he was worried that he would have woken up late and missed his first tutoring lesson and his tutor would have been very mad. 

He looked around the dormitory and noticed his roommates all fast asleep including Fleamont which he was glad he shared the dorm with. Getting out of bed sluggishly, he headed into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth as well as having a shower. He brushed his hair and wore his uniform robes, this time with a scarlet and gold tie which he smiled fondly at. 

He walked downstairs and in the common room where the fireplace was and out through the portrait but suddenly stopped when he felt something tugging his hand. He looked around and noticed no one and his moves became very cautious as he made his way to the library. He was just about to go in when suddenly, Fleamont came out of nowhere. 

"AH!" Peter shouted and jumped back a few metres. He looked at Fleamont who was laughing his head off and was about to ask how he got here without him seeing and noticed a shimmery cloak in his hand. Fleamont calmed down a bit and noticed Peter's stare at his cloak and held it up. "It's an invisibility cloak," Fleamont said, quite proudly.

"Really, Where'd you buy it from?" Peter asked curiously. Fleamont shook his head. "My father gave it to me, they're really rare." 

Peter was about to ask if he could borrow it sometime but was cut off when he spotted Susan around the corner. Susan also noticed him because she waved and yelled his name. "And who may I ask is this?" She said when she was next to them. "Fleamont Potter, and you?" Fleamont replied. "Susan Pevensie."

Fleamont turned to Peter, "is this your sister?" Peter nodded and grasped the handle door of the library door and turned to Fleamont, "I advise you to go back now, we need to be here because we are going to be tutored. You also need to get ready for classes soon," Peter said as he eyed Fleamont's bunny pajamas, 'what was he, a girl?'

Fleamont didn't argue and threw his cloak back on him. Susan looked a bit surprised when he disappeared but shook it off when she noticed that Peter went in the library, she's seen enough to be surprised anymore. Peter looked around and saw that the library was bare except for a Slytherin boy sitting in the corner with a book propped open in front of him. 

They headed closer and both noticed how stunning the boy was. His skin was pale and his eyes were dark. His hair was perfect and there was not one strand out of place and you could tell that his cheeks were hollowing and his jawline would be sharp. He was heavenly, bewitching, drop-dead gorgeous.

Susan stepped back a bit and her jaw dropped. Peter raised an eyebrow and even he had to admit that the boy was very attractive. The boy noticed them because he closed his book and stood up, he stuck out his hand for Peter and Peter shook it politely. He noticed how cold the boy's hand was and finally looked up at the boy's eyes. The boy retracted his hand, "how do you do? I am Tom Riddle." 

"I am Peter. Peter Pevensie," Peter said and turned to Susan. "This is my sister, Susan." Susan looked taken aback at being introduced to this 'ravishing creature' as she put it. Riddle nodded his head at her and sat down. Peter sat across from him and Susan stood awkwardly. She blushed and quickly went to find a table and a few moments later, Branch and Spoon came. Branch was a Ravenclaw and Spoon a Gryffindor. They both smiled at Peter (who smiled back) before eyeing Riddle and went and sat down next to Susan. 

Peter turned back when he heard Riddle clear his throat. Riddle gave a sly smile before pulling out a textbook and started tutoring Peter. 

An hour later, Peter heard Susan and her tutors packing up. Susan tapped him on the shoulder and told him something that Riddle wasn't paying attention to. Susan said bye to Peter and blushed at Riddle again before leaving the library in a quick hurry. Thirty minutes later, Peter found himself packing up and leaving. He didn't need to attend class yet because he needed to catch up first. 

"Tomorrow, same time," Riddle said before leaving the library, his strides graceful. Peter shook his head and grabbed onto the chair. He felt a sudden wave of excitement because he noticed Susan's tutors both staring at him before. (They were staring at Riddle as well but Peter felt like they were staring at him more) Peter smiled cheerfully and walked out of the library with a skip in his step and a stomach full of butterflies. 

He arrived at the common room which was completely empty because everyone were at classes. He went up to his dormitory but stopped suddenly when he saw what was on his bed. There was also a letter which was signed by one of Susan's tutors. 

Peter's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
